Aliados
by rox siniestra
Summary: Un viaje en el tiempo... Llevara a los peleadores a una nueva aventura. Una guerra se esta desatando y los peleadores se transformaran en aliados de guerra. Nuevos amigos... Misterios... Y muchas cosas no serán lo que parecen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay mi Dios… Sé que muchos me mataran por sacar nuevos fanfics y dejar muchos incompletos pero me vale lo mismo… ^^ Son míos a fin de cuentas**

**No les quiero robar más tiempo así que… que comience la función.**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO UNO: **__Llegaron los Aliados._

**2039**

El sonido de las sirenas no cesaba. Las luces rojas daban a entender que algunos prisioneros habían escapado. En un pasillo angosto se veía a dos jóvenes corriendo. El primero de ellos era un vestaliano de ojos celestes y cabello rubio y ondulado de largo hasta el cuello. En cambio, la segunda era una terrícola de ojos chocolates y cabello castaño de largo hasta la espalda baja.

-Que idiota eres…- dijo ella-. No te has dado cuenta que era una trampa…

-¡Oye!- se quejó él-. Tú también caíste.

-Por salvarte el maldito trasero.

-Salgamos de aquí… No tardara mucho en que haga efecto.

-¿Dónde lo programaste?

-En la zona fría. Iremos en la vas subterráneas como siempre.

-Pareces calmado.

-Pero estoy aterrado… No quiero decepcionar a papá otra vez.

-No lo harás… Él te quiere.

Ellos estaban cerca de la salida cuando aparecieron frente a ellos dos guardias.

-¿Alguna brillante idea?

-La misma de siempre genio.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y luego gritaron:

-¡Bakugan Pelea!

**2019**

Todos se encontraban pasando el rato en el interespacio. Cada peleador con su familia. Pero su paz y calma se desvaneció al notar que en la parte superior del interespacio se estaba formando una nube de tormenta.

-Marucho- le llamó Ren-. ¿Qué es eso?

-No tengo idea.

-Es un vórtice dimensional- gritó Keith-. Pero parece estar inestable.

El vórtice succionó a todos los presentes. Ese vórtice mostraba imágenes salteadas… Pero los peleadores no reconocían ninguna… Estaban ellos… Pero eran como más adultos. Finalmente delante de ellos apareció la imagen de un bosque…

**2039**

El rubio y la castaña estaban parados en las ramas de uno de los arboles del bosque.

-Ya llegaron…- dijo ella-. Nuestros aliados están aquí.

-¿Les diremos quienes somos?

-No… Es mejor que no lo sepan.

-Sabes que no recordaran nada al regresar.

-Pero no quiero correr el riesgo.

-Nuestros padres les explicaran… Pero el mio me mata.

-No digas eso.

-No me intentes alegrar… ¿Vamos…?

-Si. Seguro están congelándose.

-¿Los querías en la zona de peligro extremo? No… No te quejes.

Una esfera de luz donde venía un grupo de personas se dividió en dos. El primer grupo desapareció de la vista de los dos jóvenes y el otro termino a tres kilómetros de ellos.

-Ahora si puedo quejarme.

-Más tarde… Ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tenemos que ir por ellos… Y esperemos que los demás estén en un lugar seguro.

-¿Vas a culparme?

-No.

-Eso es extraño.

-Ya lo sé… Vamos de una vez.

La castaña bajó de un salto de la rama del árbol. El joven de cabellos rubios la imitó y dijo:

-A la orden jefa.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque. Un grupo de trace jóvenes se estaba poniendo de pie después de una dura caída.

-Bien…- dijo Marucho-. Digan su nombre. Marucho.

-Ace.

-Ren.

-Alice.

-Gus.

-Mira.

-Keith.

-Julie.

-Fabia.

-Runo.

-Billy.

-El castaño hermoso.

Dan recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-No bromees Dan. Shun.

Shun abrió los ojos y se volteo rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien Shun?

-No te preocupes Alice… Debió ser mi imaginación.

-¿O no?

Es pregunta hizo que todos miraran hacia arriba. Allí se encontraban dos jóvenes con armaduras rojas. Ambos eran mellizos.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Julie.

-Somos los guardias del Chaos. Y ustedes están en problemas.

Los guardias tomaron un bakugan cada uno… Ambos de atributo Pyrus y gritaron:

-¡Bakugan Pelea!

Rápidamente ambas esferas de color rojo cobraron la forma de guerreros con espadas.

-Jamás había visto a esos bakugan- dijo Marucho-. Pareciera como que no hubieran estado en Nueva Vestroia

-¡Bakugan Pelea!

Los peleadores se dieron la vuelta y luego regresaron sus vistas a donde se encontraban los guardias del Chaos. Habían aparecido dos bakugan más. El primero era Darkus… Era un guerrero con armadura de león negra. En la mano tenia una espada morada con negro. En cambio el segundo era un hada. Tenía una armadura ligera de color verde esmeralda y sus alas eran de un color verde claro.

-¡Leowicus Darkus Surge!

-¡Kaizflits Ventus Surge!

Delante de los peleadores aparecieron un rubio y una castaña. El rubio tenía unos pantalones negros, una camiseta con cuello en ve morada, y zapatillas negras. La castaña, en cambio, tenía calzas negras, camisa verde, y botas militares negras.

Os guardias al verlos se sorprendieron y gritaron:

-¡Miembros de la resistencia! ¡Poder activado! ¡Corte de fuego!

Los bakugan Pyrus comenzaron a atacar con las espadas a los otros dos bakugan. El rubio y la castaña cruzaron miradas y gritaron:

-¡Poder combinado activado! ¡Vientos de la oscuridad!

Una ráfaga de viento se llevo a los bakugan Pyrus y a los guardianes del Chaos lejos. Leowicus y Kaizflits regresaron a su forma esférica y a las manos de su peleador. Mientras que el rubio y la castaña estaban con trece miradas encima… Tenían muchas cosas que explicarles a los peleadores. Ambos se miraron de reojo y luego soltaron un suspiro. La castaña sonrió y dijo:

-Al fin los encontramos.

Todos se quedaron mirándola fijamente… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Fabia-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-Están en la Tierra…- le contesto el rubio-. En el año 2039.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿2039? Habían avanzado veinte años en el futuro.

-Dios…- dijo Mira-. Díganme que esto es una broma.

Los dos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza y dijeron:

-No es una broma Mira.

Mira los miro con intriga… ¿Cómo era que ellos sabían su nombre?

El rubio suspiro y dijo:

-Ustedes son Mira, Ren, Ace, Runo, Shun, Dan, Fabia, Julie, Billy, Marucho, Gus, Alice y Keith… Son algunos de los peleadores más prestigiosos y reconocidos. Por eso solicitamos su ayuda.

Antes de que alguno comentara algo la castaña hablo.

-Los hemos traído al futuro… Necesitamos que nos ayuden en la guerra que el rey del Chaos ha desatado desde hace tres años… No podremos ganar sin su ayuda, ya nos lo han dicho nuestros padres… Por eso… Los necesitamos como nuestros Aliados en combate…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo de esta locura? Bien estaré esperando poder leer sus opiniones… ¡Háganse escuchar!**

**Acepto Casi todo… No aceptare OC ni tampoco quejas de como trato a los OC… Son míos y punto. Solo yo sé cómo usarlos.**

**Bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo se encuentras mis loquitos? Espero que estén bien. Bueno hoy tuve muchas horas libres y comencé a escribir esta continuación.**

**No quiero robar más tiempo así que…**

**Aclaraciones: **Lo que está en _Cursiva _son pensamientos

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO DOS: **__Somos familia._

El asombro se había hecho presente en los rostros de trece jóvenes. ¿Aliados en combate? ¿Por qué ellos?

-¿Qué les hace pensar que los ayudaremos?- preguntó Keith-. Con traernos no lograran que accedamos.

El rubio miró a su amiga de cabello castaño y dijo:

-¿Qué dices? ¿Los enfrentamos?

La castaña sonrió en forma de aceptación y miró a cierto joven de cabellos negros como la noche. Este al notar la mirada creyó entender lo que quería.

-¿Un dos a dos?- preguntó la castaña-. Y quiero enfrentarte… Shun Kazami.

Shun realizó una especie de mueca con sus labios y vagamente dijo:

-De acuerdo.

El joven de cabellos negros notó algo inusual… Una vocecita no estaba diciéndole que no debía aceptar… Revisó por su ropa en busca de algo… Algo que no estaba.

-Si buscas a tus bakugan te diré que no están- dijo la castaña-. Seguramente están donde se encuentran los demás- Shun la miró con seriedad-. No me refería a una batalla bakugan.

-¿Y entonces?

-Un duelo ninja.

Shun abrió sus ojos a más no poder. Acaso ella… ¿Era una ninja?

-Hagámoslo más interesante- dijo Keith-. Si Shun gana… Nos dirán quienes son.

-Pero si nosotros ganamos…- comenzó a decir el chico de cabellos rubios- …Vendrán con nosotros sin quejas ni preguntas.

Tanto Shun como la castaña se miraron a los ojos y dijeron al unísono:

-Bien.

-Eh… Chicos- dijo Alice llamando la atención de todos-. ¿Qué es eso?

Ella estaba señalando a una serpiente gigante de color azul. Sobre aquella serpiente se encontraba un joven con armadura turquesa… Eso no era una serpiente…

-¡Sefirin Aquos!

Exclamaron un bakugan ventus y un bakugan darkus que se encontraban sobre el hombro de una castaña y un rubio, respectivamente.

-Vaya, vaya…- dijo el joven sobre el bakugan-. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Son la ninja ventus y el técnico darkus- Miró a los peleadores-. Así que trajeron refuerzos del pasado… ¡Su familia no los salvara!-Saltó del bakugan- ¡Poder Activado!

El joven de armadura turquesa salió volando junto con su bakugan tras haber sido segado con un resplandor verde y oír:

-¡Poder Activado! ¡Ráfaga atacante!

La joven de cabellos castaños estaba con un temple serio al decir eso… Mientras que los peleadores la miraban con asombro y el joven de cabellos rubios le sonreía.

-Eso fue…- comenzó a decir Dan-. ¡Impresionante! ¡Le ganaste en segundos!

Las chicas se quedaron pensativas cuando aquel joven dijo "Su familia". ¿Eso significaba que ellos dos eran familiares de alguno de los peleadores? Y si era así… ¿De quieres? Ella tenía serio aire de seriedad igual al de Shun, pero la belleza no la sacaría de él… En cambio, el rubio tenía un indicio… Era vestaliano. Sus padres eran de Vestal.

Los peleadores se miraron entre ellos. Ahora más que nunca necesitarían las respuestas…

-Al menos dígannos sus nombres…- pidió Julie-. No podemos seguí viendo o viajando con gente sin nombre.

-No puedo decir mi nombre- dijo el rubio-. Mi nombre delata a mi padre… Mi madre no es conocida aun por él… Y la verdad… Hay una historia tras mi nombre.

-Y yo no diré el mío…- dijo la castaña-. Hay tragedia tras mi nombre…

-¿Nos contarían?- pregunto en forma de súplica Fabia- Tarde o temprano la sabremos.

-Está bien…- dijo el rubio-. Mi padre se enamoró de una joven hace unos años… Ella era muy dulce, fuerte, inteligente… según mi padre… ella era perfecta. Un día ocurrió una desgracia… Una de ustedes estaba por morir… Y ella se lanzó sobre la que estaba en peligro… Ella falleció… Y como mi padre tenía un segundo nombre… Y era el que ella le decía siempre… Fue el nombre que hoy llevo… Spectra.

Antes de que todos pudieran hablar sobre eso una voz hablo.

-Ella era mi tía… La prima de mi padre… Como ella salvo a mi madre… Mis padres cuando notaron mi enorme parecido con ella… No dudaron un segundo en que me llamara como ella… Es un honor… Pero no es algo que ame… Mi nombre es Rocío.

Se escuchó el sonido de dos cuerpos al caer… Que efectivamente eran el de los jóvenes que acababan de conocer a sus hijos… Eran los cuerpos de Shun y Keith. Pero solo quedaba una incógnita pendiente… ¿Quién era la madre de cada uno?

-Hermano…- susurró Mira y dirigió su mirada al joven Spectra-. Entonces… ¿Eres mi sobrino?

Spectra asintió.

Alice concentro su mirada en la joven de nombre Rocío. Se le hacían parecidos esos ojos chocolates… Pero no podía recordar de dónde.

_-Sus ojos se parecen a unos que he visto antes… ¿Dónde vi ojos chocolates? Veamos… ¿Quiénes conozco con esos ojos? La única con ese tipo de ojos… ¡Soy yo!_

Alice se sonrojó antes la idea que surgió en su mente… Si Shun era el padre… Eso hacía que ella fuera… La madre.

La castaña se fijó en Alice y sonrió.

-Alice…- le llamó la joven de cabello castaño-. ¿Ya te diste cuenta?

La de cabellos anaranjados solo se limitó a asentir.

_**Shun Poov**_

Abrí nuevamente mis ojos… Seguía sin poder entenderlo… Ella era mi hija. Mi prima estaba muerta… Y no sé cuántas cosas más podría descubrir. Miré como Alice estaba sonrojada… ¿Qué paso mientras estaba inconsciente? Miré a mi lado… Keith parecía noqueado. Lógico también es su hijo el que estaba…

Algo no me cuadra… Ellos omiten algo… Y más que nada… ¿Dónde estarán nuestros yos de futuro? ¿Por qué nos piden ayuda a nosotros los del pasado? ¿De qué trata toda esta guerra? ¿Por qué ellos dos son los únicos aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás hijos?

Miré fijamente a mi hija… Tenía un gran parecido con mi prima eso no hay duda… ¿Qué ocurrió que ella murió? Salvo a la madre de mi hija… ¿Quién será ella? Sería mejor que deje de pensar en esto por ahora… Aún había muchas cosas que hacer.

_**Normal Poov**_

Spectra soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-Sera mejor que vayamos… No podemos seguir en la Zona Fría.

-¿La Zona Fría?

-Así es Runo- dijo Rocío-. El mundo está dividido en tres Zonas. La Zona Fría que es donde nos encontramos. La Zona Cálida donde se encuentran todos los aliados del Chaos. Y la Zona Subterránea. Es ultima es donde nos encontramos todos, es nuestro cuartel. Y es una Zona que ningún aliado del Chaos conoce.

-¿Cómo piensan que iremos?- pregunto Ren-. Nos estamos encontrando a muchos guardianes.

Tanto Rocío como Spectra sonrieron al decir:

-Por las vías.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Bien estaré esperando poder leer sus opiniones… ¡Háganse escuchar!**

**Acepto casi todo… No aceptare OC ni tampoco quejas de como tarto a los OC… Son míos y punto. Solo yo sé cómo usarlos.**

**¿Qué opinan sobre Rocío y Spectra? ¿Qué más están ocultando?**

**Bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda. Aquí esta la continuación de este fanfic tan… Extraño. Bueno antes de que esta lectura de inicio les aviso que me dieron las fechas de mi viaje de egresados. Me ha salido que me voy el 11 de Agosto, y desde ese día mis fanfics quedaran suspendidos hasta, posiblemente el 25 o 26 del mismo mes. Así que no se alarmen si notan que no subo nada. Pero intentare poder leer lo que ustedes subas y seguir en contacto.**

**Sin nada más por decir…**

**Aclaraciones: **Lo que esta en _Cursiva _y Subrayado son textos escritos en cuadernos, hojas, cartones, o cualquier otro lugar.

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO TRES: **__Vías, lazos y ¿Amor?_

Ya habían pasado alrededor de cuarenta minutos cuando los peleadores, Spectra y Rocío habían llegado a unos túneles subterráneos.

-Dijeron que iríamos por las vías- se quejó Julie-. Y esto no me parecen las vías de un tren.

-Son vías subterráneas- comentó Spectra-. Nadie aparte de nosotros sabe de su existencia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Keith-. ¿Cómo fue que solo ustedes saben de ellas?

-Es mejor que no lo sepan- dijo Rocío-. Ya llegamos.

Los peleadores miraron con seriedad las vías oxidadas y los vagones antiguos que estaban rotos. No era que se estuvieran esperando un cinco estrellas. Pero debían admitir que no les daba ni gracia que tuvieran que viajar en "eso".

-Bonito, ¿no?

-Rocío…- le llamo Runo-. ¿Viajaremos en eso?

-Sí. Es rápido y eficaz.

-Y… -dijo Shun llamando la atención de todos-. ¿Cuánto tiempo dura el viaje?

-Tres días- contestó Spectra. Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos al escuchar ese número-. Oigan no es para tanto. Con Ro viajamos así siempre.

Shun clavó una mirada de odio en Spectra y Keith comenzó a ver a Rocío con curiosidad.

-¡Papá!- gritó la castaña, mientras lanzaba una mirada de vergüenza y odio a la versión joven de su padre-. ¡¿Por qué siempre haces eso?!

-¿Siempre?- Shun miró a Rocío y alzó una ceja-. ¿Cómo que siempre?

Rápidamente el color de las mejillas de Spectra y Rocío pasaron a ser carmesí. ¿Qué estaban ocultando estos dos jóvenes?

-Creo que ciertos chicos nos ocultaron algo más- dijo Dan. Su tono se asimilaba con el de la picardía-. A poco… ¿No creen que Keith y Shun serían consuegros de primera?

-¡Con la nena no!

-¡Shun!- le llamó con enojo Alice-. Ella es libre.

-Hijo…- le llamo Keith a Spectra-. Tienes un gusto muy peculiar por las mujeres.

-¡PUEDEN CALMARSE DE UNA VEZ!

Ese gritó que dieron Spectra y Rocío logró asustarlos demasiado. Mira miro a su sobrino y sonríe… Le recordaba mucho a su hermano. Y Dan miró fijamente a Rocío. Él ya conocía a la prima de Shun y al ver a la joven y su parecido sonrió. Pero aun así le daba lastima.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Rocío-. ¡Todos a los vagones! ¡AHORA!

Todos, exceptuando a Spectra, obedecieron la orden de la castaña y subieron a uno de los vagones, en el cual entraban todos a la perfección. Hacia bastante frio y Spectra les dio unas mantas. Todo se sentaron y compartieron las mantas. Dan con Runo, Ace con Mira, Shun con Alice, Julie con Billy, Ren con Fabia, Keith con Gus, Marucho tenía una pequeña, perfecta para él solo, Y Spectra tenía una en la mano. El rubio vio como todos se acomodaban y se cubrían del frio con las mantas. Mientras tanto Rocio se encontraba en la cabina del conductor poniendo en marcha el subterráneo y colocando el conductor automático, el cual estaba programado con un trayecto que los llevaría directo al corazón de la Zona Subterránea. Al terminar con la castaña se dirigió con los demás y se sentó al lado de Spectra. Él los cubrió a ambos con una manta.

_**Keith Poov**_

Miré como mi hijo trataba a la ninja. Estaba sorprendido de que se comportara de esa forma. Vi que ella le dedicó una sonrisa y él se sonrojó. Debía decir que no me esperaba ver a un Clay siendo esclavo de una chica bonita. Pero ser consuegro de Kazami no me alegraba el día. Era extraño sentir un extraño sentimiento en mi interior… Creo que en el fondo creía que si él era feliz con una Kazami… Yo también seria feliz.

Al haber visto como ella acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Spectra y se dormía… Le dirigí una sonrisa a mi hijo. Él me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió algo nervioso. Eso era bastante extraño. ¿Acaso jamás le sonreí? Él soltó un suspiro y cerro los ojos.

Tras unos minutos de pensarlo mire a mí alrededor. Solo quedábamos despiertos Kazami y yo…

_**Shun Poov**_

No me agrada ese chico Spectra. No me agrada que este tan cerca de Rocío… Ohh Genial… Me estaba volviendo un padre sobreprotector antes de tiempo… Pero no me importaba. Era mi hija con la que ese rubio se estaba metiendo. Y si le hacia algo… Yo lo mataría.

Había notado que Keith también estaba despierto. Cruzamos miradas y luego ambos las posamos en nuestros hijos… No era algo normal que tus hijos estuvieran frente a tus ojos y no tenerlo aun… Solté un suspiro y vi que algo se estaba movimiento en la cabina del conductor. Keith también lo había notado… Y con cuidado ambos nos pusimos de pie y fuimos ahí.

_**Normal Poov**_

Keith y Shun entraron con cuidado en la cabina del conductor. La cabina era muy amplia. Notaron que lo que se movía eran algunas hojas que estaban sueltas dentro de unos cuadernos. La curiosidad había tentado a ambos jóvenes y abrieron un cuaderno… El cual por la letra… Se notaba que era de una mujer…

_Notas de una peleadora: (21/07/2039) Hoy con Spectra nos infiltramos en una de las bases de los guardianes del Chaos y logramos traer a nuestros padres. Pero gracias a Spectra no tenemos a todos los peleadores aquí. Algunos están en otra parte del mundo. Ahora que lo pienso… Spectra muchas veces me ha costado las misiones que nos han otorgado. Pero no me importa. Él es el único que me entiende y el único con el que me siento cómoda viajando. También note como mi padre tiene una actitud de cuida conmigo. Mientras que mamá es más reservada de joven… Sera mejor que lleguemos pronto a la Zona Subterránea. No me gusta viajar con tanta gente…_

Shun se había quedado sorprendido al leer esta nota. No sabia que eso había ocurrido, y tampoco sabia que así se sentía su hija… Se miraron los dos entre si y buscaron otra de las notas…

_Notas de una peleadora: (25/12/2038) Navidad… Una época donde todo se comparte… Pero en esta guerra compartir y celebrar no es algo que se pueda realizar. Me encuentro en uno de mis viajes con Spectra para poder salvar a Federico y a Lindsay. Al menos tengo la Navidad en las vías junto con alguien a quien amo… La paso junto con Spectra. Creo que no podría soportar estos viajes sin él…_

Keith y Shun cruzaron miradas nuevamente. Y abrieron otro de los cuadernos pero este no tenia la misma letra que las notas de una peleadora. Este tenía una letra un tanto ilegible.

_Mi pensar: Este día no tiene comparación… Estoy al lado de ella y es lo único que me importa… No me gusta cuando la veo llorar. Oculta sus sentimientos frente a todos… Y frente a mi muestra su verdadero ser… Una chica que en el fondo esta llorando por causa de esta guerra… Soy aquel que va a defenderla… Porque por ella vivo… Ella me complemente en todos los sentido… Rocío es aquella a la que quiero tener a mi lado… (19/07/2039)_

Ambos escucharon un ruido y dejaron todo tal cual estaba… Mientras la puerta de la cabina se abrió.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación. Y les tengo un par de preguntas:**

**¿Quién o quienes les parece que entraran en la cabina?**

**¿Rocío y Spectra están ocultando algo más?**

**¿Shun y Keith lograran leer más de las "notas de una peleadora" y de "Mi pensar"?**

**Así que sin nada más por decirles… Saben bien que acepto casi todo. Así que… Háganse escuchar.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima continuación o fanfic… Mata-nee**


End file.
